


Risk It All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I mean it’s implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean might be in love. He has a little trouble finding the words to say it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time and first in this fandom. Please be gentle.

Dean is having a problem. 

He thinks… It’s possible he may… Well, he might be a little bit in love with Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas says again, tilting his head down to make Dean meet his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, fine,” Dean lies. Is that fluttering in his chest something other than the heartburn he’s been telling himself he’s been having? “Just a little heartburn.” He waves away Cas’ concern. He can’t take his concerned face. 

“You called me here because you have heartburn.” Cas repeats, sounding utterly unimpressed with Dean. 

“What?” Dean asks when he realizes the conclusion that Cas has come to. “No! Dude, seriously? You think I would call you down here just to try and get you to magic my heartburn away?”

Cas stares at Dean, not dignifying that with an answer, the unimpressed look on his face not going anywhere. 

“Alright, maybe I would” Dean begrudgingly concedes the point. “But not when I’m stone-cold sober.”

“That I would agree with,” Cas agrees easily. “So what is it you need.”

Dean stares at him as he stands there all… oblivious and wonderful. His stupid pretty face filling with impatience the longer it takes Dean to answer.

“I, uh…, I just- I need a drink,” He mutters to himself.

Cas, however, doesn’t realize that Dean’s inner musings have simply found their way out of his mouth and he rolls his eyes, becoming irritated. And isn’t that something, how he gets even hotter when he’s annoyed with something Dean has done. “I’m not your bartender, Dean.”

“No, that’s not what I-,” Dean winces at the turn the conversation has taken. At this rate, he’s never going to say what he needs to say. “Oh, fuck it.”

He lunges, burying his fingers in Cas’s hair as their lips crash together. It’s over far too quickly, Dean pulling back before Cas can push him away, not ready for that kind of rejection.

“What was that?” Cas asks, his tone of voice incredulous.

“A kiss?” Dean says, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. What if he’s just fucked up everything?

“That was  _ not _ a kiss,” Cas argues, lifting his hands to grip Dean’s hair as he leans in. He speaks softly now, his breaths falling across Dean’s lips. “ _ This _ is a kiss.”

He presses his lips against Dean’s so gently, tilting his head and parting his lips, tongue delving into Dean’s mouth when he follows Cas’ lead. It feels like Dean’s first time. Which is ridiculous because Dean has kissed a lot in his life, but maybe it’s the first time it’s made him feel quite like this.

Dean grasps at Cas’ trenchcoat with quiet desperation as he presses back, pushing him up against the wall and taking back the position on power.

“Yeah,” Cas breathes when they break apart, eyes opening slowly and lips quirking into a wicked smirk. “ _ That’s _ a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Or! You could always come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://pizzamanhedelivers.tumblr.com/)! Talking about fic is one of my favorite things!


End file.
